The present invention relates to a system and method for rapid, safe and accurate access to pelvic floor tissues with minimal tissue trauma. Embodiments of the present invention relate to a system capable of guiding and anchoring a tissue repair device and/or implant in treatment in pelvic floor tissue.
Trans-vaginal pelvic floor repair is a surgical procedure which utilizes blunt tissue dissection to provide access to the sacrospinous ligament from the posterior vaginal wall. A sling or mesh is then anchored to the sacrospinous ligament and the vaginal apex or the uterine isthmical fibrotic ring, cervix or body, to thereby support prolapsing tissues and/or organs.
Although pelvic floor repair is a common procedure, access to the sacrospinous ligament is typically effected by improvised manual blunt dissection techniques and/or use of off the shelf instruments.
Centro-apical reconstruction is the key for proper pelvic organ prolapse (POP) repair. The premium supportive pelvic structure is the sacrospinous ligament (SSL) which is positioned at the posterior aspect of the pelvis. The SSL is a robust ligament and thus provides a long lasting solution. Since it is positioned high in the pelvis and medially the SSL provides a level 1 support (DeLancey) and reduces the likelihood of dyspareunia when utilized for prolapse repair.
Vaginal wall access to the SSL can be difficult and hazardous since organs and tissues surrounding the access path can easily be injured during dissection. Present day approach for accessing the SSL starts with an incision at the mid-line of the posterior or anterior vaginal wall followed by lateral dissection under the sub-mucosal fascia to the pelvic side wall and dissection towards the ischial spine to the mid SSL (MSSL).
This approach decreases risk of tissue injury by bypassing the bladder/rectum while maintaining accurate navigation along the above mentioned landmarks. Such an approach requires a high degree of skill and as such can lead to a high rate of complications; this prompted the FDA to issue a significant risk warning associated with POP reconstruction.
While reducing the present invention to practice, the present inventors have devised a system and method which can be used to deliver a tissue anchor to anatomical landmarks and structures such as the ischial spine and the sacrospinous ligament from the vaginal cavity.